Tu Mirada Sobre Mí
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Ella es un carnívoro y a pesar de eso todos se sienten tan cómodos a su alrededor ¿Soy el único que puede ver sus colmillos asomarse cada vez que ríe, o su complexión esbelta pero fuerte? Mi vista se detiene en sus garras, las enseña sin escrúpulos con cada manierismo, cual la amenaza que ella representa. La odio y aún así hay algo que me atrae a ella. LouisXJuno/ Oneshot


**¡Hola a todos! Les traigo a todos mi primer oneshot de Beastar y éste nació gracias al manga y a esta nueva pareja que se ganó mi corazón. Sin embargo, debido a que no quería entrar en spoilers del manga (para quienes solo han visto la serie) decido hacer este pequeño oneshot sin seguir una línea cronológica especifica de Beastar. **

**Sin más que agregar este es un POV desde el punto de Louis (que después de leer el manga se ha convertido en uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie). Sin más que agregar, disfruten.**

* * *

Tu Mirada Sobre Mí

Releo las líneas una vez más intentando obviar el barullo a mi alrededor. Escuchó a Bills juguetear con Aoba, quien parece seguirle el juego en una broma de mal gusto, o al menos lo es para nosotros los herbívoros. Suelto un pesado suspiro en señal de frustración, desapercibido por todos, para así elevar mis ojos del libreto y ver con disimulo mi alrededor. Las chicas están intentando mejorar su pobre coreografía, mientras que los miembros de escenografía parecen discutir sobre cuál será el tipo de luz que deberá iluminarme de mejor manera.

–¿Todo bien, Louis-senpai?– escucho de pronto detrás de mí para voltearme al acto y notar al gigantesco lobo gris verme fijamente.

Legosi de nuevo aparece de entre las sombras para irritarme con su insistente amabilidad.

–¿No deberías de estar viendo los preparativos para la obra que se aproxima?– inquiero arrogante, provocando que el lobo abra sus ojos de par en par nerviosamente.

–¡E-Eh… sí!– asintió fuertemente –Es sólo que… te ves…

–Estoy practicando mis líneas, déjame trabajar– interrumpo.

–L-Lo lamento– se disculpa veloz para que mi intensa mirada le haga saber que la conversación terminó.

De todos los miembros del club de drama él es el único que parece poder percibir mis cambios de ánimos por sutiles que estos sean. Eso mi irrita. Todos los carnívoros lo hacen.

–¡Buenos días a todos!– de pronto una voz femenina irrumpe el salón.

–¡Juno, buenos días!– saluda Els energética.

Arqueo una ceja para ver a la loba quien entra con una energía desproporcionada; de todas las carnívoras ella en particular me irrita más.

Los miembros del club se conglomeran a su alrededor y de pronto el aura cambia se siente más relajado, más confortable, y eso sólo sucede cuando ella aparece, como si pudiera unificarlos de maneras que yo no puedo. Regreso mi mirada al libreto releyendo mis líneas o intentándolo pues realmente no puedo dejar de escuchar su voz, irritándome aún más. Es decir, ella es un carnívoro, ¿por qué todos se sienten tan cómodos a su alrededor? ¿Soy el único que puede ver sus colmillos asomarse cada vez que ríe, o su complexión esbelta pero fuerte? Mis ojos recorren su figura elegante, al menos para ser una loba gris; su pelaje color ocre brilla contra la luz del atardecer. Mi vista se detiene en sus garras, las enseña sin escrúpulos con cada manierismo, cual la amenaza que ella representa.

–¿Louis-senpai?– me habla Juno de pronto para subir mi mirada hacia sus ojos color zafiro, quien me ve de forma diferente a los otros. Con los otros su mirada es dulce y tierna, conmigo cambia… pareciera como un reto hacia mi ser, aunque no me sorprende, ya me dejó bastante en claro que desea ser la siguiente Beastar y su desprecio hacia mí. –¿No hay problema, cierto?

Abro mis ojos un poco más para ver a todos a mi alrededor disimuladamente, no logre escuchar cuál fue su pregunta por mis pensamientos críticos hacia ella. Todos me ven a la espera ¿qué tan obvio era mi mirada sobre ella? Si le digo que no puse atención después de verla intensamente se verá descortés o se podría mal interpretar.

–Claro– suelto esperando sea la respuesta correcta.

–¡Perfecto, entonces practicaremos después del ensayo!

–¿Después?– repito anonadado –¿Tú y yo?

–Por supuesto, quién mejor para ayudarme a perfeccionar mis movimientos al bailar que la estrella del club de drama– expresó sonriente.

¿Eso fue sarcasmo acaso? ¿Y por qué debo de ser yo? Le lanzó una mirada inconforme que ella parece captar pues me ve condescendiente para dar media vuelta y así regresar el tema de conversación con los otros miembros del club de drama.

–Vaya, si que fue muy amable en aceptar– me dice Bill de pronto con su típica sonrisa burlona –Sé que no te gusta ayudar a los nuevos, en especial a los miembros de la coreografía– resaltó para que mi mirada se dirigiera hacia él, una intensa –Juraría que dirías que no– dijo divertido para palmear mi espalda fuertemente, o al menos fuerte para mí.

–No me toques– expresó intentando no perder la compostura por el golpe amistoso –Es lo menos que puedo hacer– dije como si realmente estuviera de acuerdo con la idea –Si es capaz de seguir el paso bien valdrá la pena– complete –¡Ahora, a ensayar que el tiempo es oro!– ordene para que todos asintieran velozmente.

El ensayo termina antes de lo que quisiera para que todos empezaran a retirarse poco a poco, quedándome a solas con ella, quien se despide amistosamente de Shiira, quien nos deja a solas finalmente. La veo voltearse a mí para romper aquella mascara de amabilidad y verme retadoramente.

–Bien, por fin podremos ensayar un poco– dice casual; sé que esa no es su verdadera intención.

–¿Por qué me pediste ensayar contigo?– pregunto sin ocultar mi disconformidad.

–¿Crees que no veo como me ves?– me regresó molesta. Abro mis ojos perplejo y un tanto avergonzado, no pensé que ella se percatara –¡Soy algo más que un carnívoro para tu información!– exclamó con enojo.

–Eso lo sé– dije natural. Su molestia pareció esfumarse, pues en su rostro se pintó una expresión de sorpresa natural –Quieres ser la siguiente candidata a Beastar ¿no es cierto?– inquirí.

–Quiero algo más que eso– devolvió despertando mi curiosidad. Juno se quitó el sudadero para quedarse con una entallada blusa blanca sin mangas –Quiero estatus, prestigio y por sobre todo– calla para acercarse a mí y tomar mi muñeca con brusquedad obligándome a acercarme a ella sin poder resistirme realmente, es increíblemente fuerte –Quiero que los herbívoros dejen de verme como un monstruo al cual temer– murmuró acercando su rostro al mío, provocando que frunciera el ceño –O en tu caso, con desprecio.

–¿Y exactamente qué pretendes al citarme aquí?

–Sé que tienes curiosidad de mi cuerpo, noto como ves todo el tiempo– dijo sin causar expresión en mí, pues no voy a negar que los cuerpos de los carnívoros me parecen tan desagradable como interesante –Así que pensé– calló soltándome para así empezar a deslizar delicadamente el pantalón de ejercicio quedándose con una pequeña pantaloneta rojiza debajo de éste. –Hacer algo al respecto.

No puedo evitarlo, mis ojos la recorren lentamente mientras desliza aquella prenda de ropa suavemente sobre su sedoso pelaje. Sus ojos se prenden de los míos, sin quitarlos en ningún momento observando mi reacción, como si fuese algún tipo de espectáculo para que mis ojos lo disfrutaran. Juno toma su camiseta para así empezar a levantarla lentamente dejándome ver su abdomen desnudo y es ahí cuando despierto de lo que parece que está a punto de pasar.

–¡Detente!– ordenó tomando sus manos obligándola a detenerse, pues no consigo la fuerza suficiente para bajar sus brazos –¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!– pregunto un tanto acelerado y mi rostro enrojecido.

–Pensé que si lograbas ver mi cuerpo un poco más natural dejarías esa intensa mirada sobre mí– me reclamó con un mohín de molestia descendiendo sus brazos y así verme intensamente por unos segundos, para que su expresión de pronto cambiara radicalmente y así sus ojos empezaran a llegarse lagrimas, confundiéndome por su cambio abrupto de emociones –Estoy cansada que los herbívoros me vean como tú lo haces– explicó para que las cuencas de sus ojos empezaran a desbordar pequeñas gotas saladas –¡¿Acaso es como lo único que pueden verme?!– me pregunto mientras lágrimas mojaban su pelaje y un sollozo empezaba escucharse.

Resoplo molesto para rodar mis ojos en señal de exasperación y así escucharla sollozar. Ella podría considerarse lo opuesto a lo que yo soy, una fémina que deja ver sus emociones a flor de piel, al menos conmigo, y busca verse vulnerable o tal vez lo sea. No estoy seguro.

–Es una sociedad dura– digo al fin, sin intenciones de disculparme o hacerla sentir mejor –¿Crees que eres a la única que ven de esa forma? ¿Qué sólo ustedes los carnívoros son visto de maneras que les desagradan?– le pregunto para fijar mi vista a mis manos y notar mis cortas y pulcras uñas, nada amenazantes –Los herbívoros somos vistos como vulnerables y frágiles criaturas– expresó sin reparo –Debemos hacernos más fuertes constantemente, debemos actuar fuerte y siempre ir un paso delante de ustedes.

–¿Por eso me miras así?– inquirió secando sus lágrimas con delicadeza, algo raro de ver en los carnívoros.

Bufó molesto desviándole la mirada –Tienes un cuerpo envidiable por la mayoría de los herbívoros y deseable por casi todos los machos en esta escuela– solté de pronto, percatándome un poco tarde de mis palabras. Mi vista se dirige a ella cual rayo, notando como se sonroja intensamente por mis palabras que pueden entenderse de más de una forma –¡N-No me refiero a…

–¿Crees que soy bonita?– me interrumpió. Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa sonrojándome involuntariamente, tal vez porque una parte de mí se siente atraído a ella o simplemente porque ahora me ve con uno ojos llenos de ternura y deseo… unos que ahora me cautivaban, obligándome a permanecer en silencio –Aunque tenga estas manos tan grandes– murmuró para tomar mis manos suavemente, tensándome ante su tacto, pero sin poder responder ¡¿Por qué no puedo retroceder?! Estoy paralizado ante su mirada, cual presa indefensa. –Aunque tenga estos colmillos– musitó cual ronroneo acercándose lentamente a mí, quedando frente a frente.

Trague pesado mientras su mirada se mantuvo fija sobre la mía. Mi corazón se aceleró, escucho como éste retumbaba en mis oídos, ensordeciéndome.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento para sentir la cálida respiración de ella sobre mi rostro, y entonces entendí por qué de todas las féminas carnívoras me irritan, ella más que ninguna otra; y eso era porque ella me atraía como ninguna otra chica antes. Tenía la gracia de un herbívoro, pero la fuerza y determinación que sólo se podía apreciar en un carnívoro.

–A pesar de eso– continuó Juno sin tomar distancia –¿Aún crees que…

Lo que hice después será algo que borrare de mi vida como lo hago con todo aquello que no encaja en mi plan de vida o me retrase para cumplir mi objetivo último, pero de lo cual en este momento no pienso arrepentirme. Tome su rostro para besarla fugazmente y no puedo describir la adrenalina que ahora me recorre al hacer algo tan prohibitivo y a su vez tan liberador.

Sus labios son suaves, pero a medida que ejerzo presión sobre estos siento sus colmillos rosarme, es provocativo, es excitante, es diferente a cualquier beso que haya dado antes.

Me separo de ella con mi respiración un tanto acelerada para que ella me vea a los ojos tan sorprendida como yo debo de verme ahora. Realmente no pensé por qué hice lo que hice, con suerte puedo procesar el mar de emociones que me inundan.

–Yo– intente decir entrando en mis razones, silenciando.

Acabo de robarle un beso a Juno, una loba gris que fácilmente podía considerarme su presa. Borro toda expresión de vergüenza o asombro, lidiaría con mis emociones luego, y así, un mohín de serenidad cual costumbre se posó en mi rostro, recobrando al fin la compostura. Aclaro mi garganta y retrocedo un paso para aspirar profundamente –Lo lamen…– sus labios sobre los míos me hicieron callar, pero esta vez la vi fijamente, sin moverme o inmutarme por ella, quien mantenía una expresión dulce en su rostro mientras me robaba aquel beso.

Quería separarme, pero me fue imposible pues parte de mí quería sentirla nuevamente, y sin poder evitarlo, dejarme envolver en lo que parecía un deseo reprimido.

Juno se separó lentamente de mí para con una sombra de sonrisa verme con picardía, yo por mi parte permanecía en silencio con mi rostro inexpresivo, y más que una actuación sobre lo que pasaba, realmente era que no podía concebir lo que sucedía en ese preciso momento. Abrí mi boca intentando que las palabras salieran de la misma para que ella esbozara una suelta sonrisa ante mi expresión.

–Louis-senpai– habló seductivamente la loba –Eso fue…

Escuche el sonido chirriante de la puerta ocasionado que ella acallara, para que ambos volteáramos a ver a la entrada del club y así ver a Tao entrar torpemente. –¡Lo lamento!– dijo según como entraba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro –Olvide mi celular– explicó al vernos, quien se detuvo en seco al sentir la extraña tensión en el ambiente. Ahí fue cuando logre reaccionar.

–No importa – hable al fin, fingiendo desinterés –Ya terminamos– digo para ignorar a la loba frente a mí y buscar mi mochila.

Juno me vio nerviosamente, sin poder quitar su vista de mí, haciéndome sentir nervioso, pero no lo demostraría ante ella o nadie más. Tome mis cosas para pasar cerca de la lobezna y en susurro decirle: –_Olvida todo_– cual amenaza y así caminar hacia la salida sin mas.

–¿Tan pronto?– insistió Tao al verme marchar aprisa. Sin lugar a duda el dicho de la curiosidad mató al gato nació por él.

–Sí, estoy seguro que ella podrá sola de ahora en adelante– explicó indiferente, ocultando mi molestia por seguir hablando de Juno –No olvides lo que te dije– exprese para verla con una intensa mirada, a lo cual ella no respondió.

Salí del club para caminar lejos de ellos en lo que ahora era una escuela vacía. Seguí con aquella expresión estoica en mi rostro hasta que logre alcanzar lo que considere la distancia suficiente para así recostarme sobre una pared, respirando agitadamente. Deje caer mi mochila al suelo para poner una mano sobre mi acelerado corazón. ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?! Todo este tiempo mi desprecio por los carnívoros me había alimentado a ser quien era, y ahora sucede esto.

Lo peor de todos estos sentimientos es el que por sobre todos ellos, la necesidad de querer hacerlo nuevamente me acecha cual mal invitado en las sombras de mi mente.

–Esto.. no…– murmuró sin elocuencia entrando en lo que era un ataque de pánico. –No puede estarme pasando.

0-0-0-0-0

Camino de un lado al otro frente a la puerta del club. Todo el mundo ya está adentro… **ella** ya está adentro y yo como un ciervo asustado no logro armarme de valor para encararla. Tal vez porque el deseo de repetir la experiencia aún está tan presente como ayer por la tarde. ¿Es esto lo que siente los carnívoros después de comer carne? ¿Esto me hace como ellos? Ese pensamiento me hace sonreír involuntariamente.

–¿Louis-senpai?– escucho a mis espaldas para tensarme ante su voz. Es Legosi nuevamente.

–¡¿Por qué los de tu especia siempre hacen esto?!– explotó para verlo con intensidad.

–¿Esto?– repite parpadeando un par de veces y verme curioso. –¿Saludar?– pregunta con una molesta ignorancia.

–Olvídalo– dijo intentando tranquilizarme para ajustar mi corbata –Pensé que ya estabas adentro.

–Tuve que terminar un par de cosas de la clase biología marítima– me relata tranquilamente, haciendo que mi ansiedad disminuya sin realmente entender por qué. Tal vez porque es la primera vez que logro sacar mis pensamientos obsesivos de la tarde anterior de mi cabeza. –¿Listo para entrar?– me pregunta con cortesía para colocar su gran mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Supongo que los lobos no son tan malos como quiero creer, aunque creo que eso es algo que ya sabía. Asiento con la cabeza para que abra las puertas del club y así entrar con imponencia al mismo, provocando que todos silenciaran para verme, a mí, al herbívoro más fuerte de todos, y entre ellos la mirada de ella se clava sobre mí y de nuevo me siento intranquilo y cómo un simple y común venado rojo, uno que no debe de pretender ante ella.

–Es hora de empezar– habló sin perder la compostura en ningún momento –¿Todos listos para ensayar?

Todos asienten y el barullo regresa, un mar de animales que van y vienen a excepción de ella que mantiene su vista sobre mí. Juno esboza una pequeña sonrisa y con un suave movimiento de cabeza, saludarme en silencio. Un sonrojo tenue cubre mi rostro, a penas perceptible para que una sombra de sonrisa aparezca en mis labios casi inconscientemente. Así ella toma amplía su sonrisa victoriosa para tomar su posición en el escenario junto a los otros.

Es la primera vez que no anhelo sentirme como un gran depredador, tal vez, porque esta vez me siento como uno, con sus mismos bajos y miserables deseos. Debo admitir que eso me gusta.

* * *

**Generalmente escribo long-fics pero esta vez quería algo más concreto y sobre todo desde el punto de Louis the deer y su interacción con Juno, debo de admitir que me ha gustado muchísimo el resultado. Espero muy pronto poder escribir una long-fic de este fandom. Hasta entonces, gracias a todos por leer. Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
